Jay's power ranger story
by E-hero tornado
Summary: AU. I'm putting myself as Zordon's son. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to put myself into power rangers as Zordon's son. I hope you enjoy. I also invented a last name._

Deep within the artic, a teenager was stuck frozen and was waiting for the time he would be called upon. After a time-traveling incident, his father had put him there for safety. He did wonder when he was going to be freed though.

--------------

Zordon had called his power rangers for a special meeting. He was about to tell them the story of how he got trapped in the tube.

"So what's this all about Zordon?" asked Jason. "I will tell you of a new ranger we need to find, he is my son." "YOU HAVE A SON?!!" everybody yelled out loud. "Yes, this is my story:" explained Zordon.

"I was born on a planet called Eltar, but I found a woman, we married, and we went a space colony called KO-35. We had a son there. Jazzuni Retero Hietinington Nivitiononi Zenavolo. We called him Jay for short because that was the first thing he said. I had a wonderful life, but when I had a job to do, I left my family, but Jay followed me without me knowing, I had to fight Rita. She had gone back in time on Earth to try and conquer it, but I stopped her, after we trapped each other, I saw my teenager son Jay, and he wanted to help. We couldn't go back to our time, so I froze Jay so he would be able to help me when I needed him." "You mean like as a Power Ranger?" Billy asked. "Precisley, I come from the Zenavolo family, we have done great deeds throughout the universe. It's time my son came and joined us." "But where is he?" asked Zack. "I put him in the artic," replied Zordon. "You must find him, we need all the help we can get." "We're on it," said Jason. "It's morphin time!" they all morphed and headed to the artic where they would find one of the greatest power rangers of all time.

_Just to let you all know, I like Tommy, and I'm not dissin him._


	2. finding jay

"Man, it's freezing up here, if Zordon didn't give us these coats, we'd be frozen right now." said Zack "We have to find his son so that he can help us fight Rita." replied Jason. "Well I hope this tracker finds Jay, otherwise we'll be looking for him forever!" cried out Trini. "Zordon is counting on us to find Jay, we can't let him down." said Kimberly. "Kimberly is right," replied Jason, "Zordon made us Power Rangers, and we have to do this for him." "Yeah!" everyone replied.

-----

Meanwhile on the moon, Rita Repulsa was spying on the rangers. "I thought that Zordon was the last Zenavolo in the universe. Oh well, I'll get rid of his son, and then Zordon will be SOOOO depressed." "Excellent idea my empress." Said Goldar. "Finster, FINSTER!!" Rita cried Finster was in his lab with his clay monsters. "Finster, I need a monster that can survive in the cold and destroy ice!" "I have the perfect one, my evilness." replied Finster. He took a monster that looked like a penguin. "This monster, penguino. Will destroy Jay and the power rangers all at once." The monster was then put in the machine, and then came to life, but was bigger. "Go down and destroy the power rangers, and Zordon's son!" Rita cried out to the monster. "Yes, my evilness." said Penguino. He went down to Earth to complete his mission.

----

The Power Rangers were almost to the spot where Jay was frozen. "According to the radar, Jay should be right over.. There!" Billy pointed out. There a few feet to the right, was a teenage boy with black hair, brown eyes. The rangers walked up to him, Zordon then called the rangers. "Did you find him yet?" asked Zordon. They explained what the boy looked like, and Zordon said that the boy was Jay, his long-lost son. "But how do we get him out?" asked Zack. "You won't!" replied a voice. The Rangers looked behind them, and saw a giant Penguin monster. "Rita will NEVER let Jazzuni Zenavolo be freed." "Oh yeah?" replied Jason. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!" he cried out. "MASTADON, PTERDACTYL, TRICERTOPS, SABER-TOOTHED TIGER, TYRANNOSAURS!" everyone cried out. They all morphed and started to fight. Jason jumped and kicked, the monster blocked it. Zack and Billy double punch, they hit, but were hit back. Trini and Kinberly used their weapons, but the monster used his own and hit them back. He then shot icy blasts at them, and hit them. "Jason, we've got to brings the weapons together." said Trini. "Alright guys, let's do it." They formed the power blaster, and destroyed the monster.

Back on the moon, Rita threw her wand, and made the monster grow. It did and then th rangers called on their zords, and they battled. Penguino threw a punch and it hit the megazord. It got back up, and then the Megazord hurled a kick. Pengunio then shot a bunck of Ice, but the Megazord dodged. It hit Jay's iceberg, and then the ice started to break without anyone noticing. The megazord used the sword, and destroyed the monster, but the explosion also hit the iceberg, and Jay was then freed.

----

The Rangers then teleported Jay to the Command center while Jay was still unconscious. "Thank you for bringing my son back Rangers." Said Zordon. "I cannot thank you enough." "It's our pleasure to help you Zordon." said Jason. Jay then started to wake up. He then came to his feet. "Hey, where am I, who are you, and.. DAD!!" He ran up to his dad's tube. "Hello Jay," said Zordon. He then explained to Jay what happened. "So I've been frozen for 10,000 years and these are you Power Ranger?!" Jay asked and cried out loud. "Yes Jay, and it's time for you to join us. " Alpha then handed Jay a cool looking morphed with a strange symbol on it. It had a capital Z that had some spikes on it, and a V that was rainbow colored "Thanks dad, and thank you all for helping me. It would be an honor if I could be friends with you guys." They all agreed, and the team would never be the same again.

_This is after episode 6, so I'm not missing out on Tommy. And I put myself as Zordon's son and made up the last name Zenavolo. The idea for the Zenavolo's doing great deeds throughtout the universe was an idea I got after I became a Sly Cooper fan. And just like Sly has some family relics, I'll be revealing other items from my imagination. The symbol on Jay's morpher is the Zenavolo family symbol._


End file.
